onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dressrosa Saga
Are these info reliable? I agree. We need footnotes. If this is not reliable, we should expect to change the name of this article depending on what the saga focuses on much like how the Whitebeard War Saga was originally refered as the Red Line Saga. ( 00:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC)) It will obviously change, since when they entered the Grand Line, it wasn't the Grand Line Saga. GMTails 21:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I think we should keep it at New World Saga for now and see how things play out, then we can forge a new name. ( 11:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC)) Red Line Saga? This name seems way more fitting then New World Saga, since the story occurs around the Red Line and if it was named NWS, it would be less fitting since everything happening in the New World would be part of this particular saga. I call Red Line saga~! If you might think voting is neccesary, lets do so: Name? Red Line Saga New World Saga Other Yountoryuu 12:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Why are there 5 choices and 3 are blank? Anyways, I'll put up a list of my ideas and put in pros and cons Fishman Island Saga: ' Pros: Similar what we did with Skypiea Cons: A little early to say the WHOLE thing will take place at Fishman Island '''Straw Hat's Return Saga: ' Pros: So far, shows their prgression Cons: A little early to say the WHOLE thing '''Red Line Saga: Pros: Sabaody Archipelao, Fishman Island, and where ever they're going to go after if it's the same adventure, are on/ near the Red Line. Cons: Same as before 00:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the name should be changed, since there would be several hundred chapters in one saga in that case. Red Line doesn't really work, unless they go to Mariejois right after FI. I think we should wait for the next arc to determine the proper course of action. For all we know, Fishman Island might last long enough to be considered its own saga. 00:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure it's New World Saga; take a look at the end of Oda's message on SBS 61. 00:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if Oda was refering to saga the way we do. If that's so, then there are about 150 chapters of One Piece once they arrive at the New World, and he said it is half over. Let's wait and see. 01:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oda stated chapter 1-597 is Rookie Saga and 598- is New World Saga. --Klobis 11:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but those two "sagas" are actually maxi-sagas, basically the two halves of One Piece, but we don't treat chapter 1-597 as one saga, so the name "New World Saga" is a bit too "big" since we will have other sagas after this one still taking place in the new world. It's like naming the baroque works saga "grand line saga". I personally like better something like "Entering of the New World Saga" or something along those lines. We decided to wait and a bit longer and see how things pan out in this forum. My opinion is that it would be best to wait until j-onepiece.com (the official Japanese site) has an entry for the newest saga, since they basically correspond to ours (with the exception that Thriller Bark is designated a separate saga to the rest of the war, which is probably a more sensible approach anyway). 16:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Name Are you sure this name is good? :See previous section and the ongoing discussion Forum:"New_World"_Saga_an_Unfitting_Name. sff9 (talk) 08:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Name change So is the name gonna be changed or not? I believe the saga should remain as the New World Saga, because its not just about the Straw Hats entering into the New World, but also refering to how the world has changed over the last two years, becoming a "new world". i suspect that it will stay as the New World Saga anyways, but that's what i'm thinking. It is just a tentative title until we get the overarching plot beyond Punk Hazard. Once we know that, we'll change it appropriately. 20:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) At this point, the name of the saga should definitely be "Pirate Alliance" saga. We're two years into the saga, and this is the best bet we've got on what's going on. It's better than just leaving this "conjectural" article. 15:40, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I think Oda previously said New World Saga, but I agree. After the newest chapter, Law's speech pretty much yells "Pirate Alliance". 15:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) That was just Oda naming the two halfs of the series. It said the first half was Super Rookies Saga, and then from then on New World Saga. It's not the same way we classify it. 16:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It should remain named has New World Saga it sounds the best and where did you guys get this "Super Rookie Saga" name from i mean if its just because of Law's speech just rly. User:X-RAPTOR 22:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) If we left it as "New World Saga", then the entire second half of the series would be this one saga. The saga is obviously about an alliance between pirates, and therefore is a suitable name. 22:35, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah..but shouldnt we wait before this,theres prbly bigger and more important stuff up ahead we dont know what comes up in the next arcs,so lets wait since there is no problem with it being named New World Saga. User:X-RAPTOR 22:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) We know that an alliance has been formed between the supernovas. Therefore Pirate Alliance saga is a better name than Second half of the ocean saga. 22:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Can't we call it "New World Entrance Saga" or "New World Challenge Saga" as reference to the first anime season of GL (Grand Line Entrance Saga) or to the One Piece Green sagas suddivision (Grand Line Challenge Saga)? Rayleigh92 (talk) 22:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Well they're already in the New World, and those other two names sound like they'd last the whole second half as well. Pirate Alliance is honestly the best option. I'd also like to throw out how I believe Return and FI are a saga of their own. The goal of those two arcs is getting to and dealing with the conflict at FI, while the PH arc is suggesting new things altogether. 22:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we should try and separate PH from Return to Sabaody and F.Island and make Return to Sabaody and FI a saga itself then we could prupose the Super Rookie Saga for PH and the coming arc.User:X-RAPTOR 22:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) X... The Super Rookies Saga is what oda called the first 597 chapters. That name is not related to this saga at all. 23:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Pirate Alliance sounds good. (also fuck you gal c:) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 23:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Since this has to do with an organization, I say we wait until we know a bit more about Doflamingo's operation, particularly its name, and then call it that. It's like what we did for the CP9 Saga. 23:35, November 29, 2012 (UTC)